


Not Dead

by Escritora_Oscura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post- Reichenbach, Suicidal John, Suicidal Thoughts, minor johnlock, suicidal attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora_Oscura/pseuds/Escritora_Oscura
Summary: La rutina insípida de John era soportable antes de conocer a Sherlock; no sabes lo que puedes perder hasta que lo hayas disfrutado. Ahora Sherlock no está, y John simplemente no sabe cómo seguir adelante.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/ John Watson





	Not Dead

Lo vio caer. 

Tan imposiblemente lento, tan irreal, y aún así, cuando escapó de su vista casi sintió el estruendoso golpe. El doctor se tambaleó, con el repentino vértigo de aquella caída golpeándolo como un rayo, al igual que las palabras, que evocaban de su memoria gramatical como el reflejo oscuro de un estanque. Sherlock acaba de morir. Caída desde lo más alto del edificio. Heridas graves… Muerte. Y aún así, mientras caminaba tembloroso hasta su mejor amigo, la comprensión, la evidente muestra ante él no tenia nada de sentido.

Él es Sherlock Holmes. Simplemente, era –se sentía- impenetrable, inhumano, incapaz de… Un nudo se formó en la garganta de John y sintió que de alguna forma lloraría el vacío en su interior… Si es que era posible llorar un hoyo negro.

Por eso se quedó ahí, con el tiempo roto, actuando de forma extraña mientras sentía el pulso inexistente de su amigo. Mientras hacían a un lado al muerto viviente de mirada perdida para poder subir al verdadero muerto a la camilla. 

John simplemente no pudo pensar nada. Todo se deshizo. No había nada sobre qué pensar, sobre qué seguir.

\---------------------------------

Había pasado un año, y John simplemente no existía más. Sherlock había dibujado su mundo, le había dado color y propósito al ex médico militar que simplemente no podía encajar en ningún sitio.. pero ahora.. 

Ahora era definitivamente peor. Pasó una mirada por el pequeño “apartamento” que actualmente fingía habitar. Se había mudado seis meses después de.. la caída, cuando el dolor se había hecho tan insoportable, que incluso respirar el aire denso de la nostalgia se volvía tortuoso. 

John, si de alguna forma era posible, se sintió más débil. Cada momento que pasaba, que se recordaba e intentaba aceptar que Sherlock Holmes había muerto era un instante en que moría más por dentro. Se estaba consumiendo a si mismo al tiempo que el cadáver de Sherlock se desvanecía lentamente bajo tierra. 

Pronto, John no sería más que un recuerdo. 

Esa realización lo hizo enderezarse un poco. Lo que seguía, siempre, para todo, sería el fin.

Era de cierta forma un camino a seguir, pensó parpadeando lentamente, era la luz al final del túnel, lo imposiblemente real, aquello de lo que no escaparías, el único acierto en el que podías confiar en la dinámica vida. John Hamish Watson eventualmente desaparecería sin Sherlock; se ahogaría con su recuerdo y volaría con sus cenizas. No quedaba nada más para él, así que lo decidió. John Watson abrasaría la muerte antes que esta, perezosa, lo decidiera por él. 

Resolvió que terminaría su contrato por Mary, la agradable secretaría que había conocido en la clínica, por Lestrade, por Molly, por la Señora Hudson e inclusive quizás por Mycroft, fingiría que estaba bien, que por fin lo estaba superando, para que, cuando llegase el momento… pudiera recibir a Sherlock con una cálida sonrisa y un poco de afecto recuperado sin interrupciones ni fallas al plan. Además, quien sabe, quizás el afecto podría cargarse una vez que estuviese muerto. 

Y fue con este pensamiento macabro, con la esperanza marchita del reencuentro, que John sintió la comisura de sus labios tensarse en una pequeña sonrisa. Una genuina.

\----------------------------------------

Así lo hizo. 

El doctor John Watson tenía un propósito y les dejaría saber a todos que estaba y estaría siguiendo adelante. Quizás más literalmente de lo que todos imaginaban.

-Por fin parece estar mejorando MH

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? SH

-No me hagas repetirme, querido hermanito. MH

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? SH

-Volver a Sonreír.

Era un poco cruel, quizás también un poco cínico, reafirmar los lazos que rompería en tan solo unas semanas, pero se sentía bien, casi como si.. haber decidido su muerte aligerara la carga, la vida ya no lo atormentaba, pues era como si estuviese preparándose para deshacerse y flotar con el polvo, en busca de una nueva consciencia, en un nuevo cuerpo, en un nuevo tiempo. Ahora era más sencillo. El ex medico militar volvió a salir a tomar pintas de cerveza con Greg, visitaba más a menudo a la señora Hudson, e incluso acompañaba en ocasiones a Molly cuando se le ocurrían extrañas citas dobles. ( A las cuales llevaría a Mary, con quien habían decidido tener una relación un poco informal, ya saben, nada serio) 

Cuando llegaba, que se encerraba en las cuatro paredes de su armario-apartamento, y nadie estaba allí para verlo, se quitaba la máscara y se hundía en la depresión que le asfixiaba. Tan solo quería verlo, tocarlo, amarlo como nunca antes pudo hacerlo.. él.. tan solo quería acabar con eso, rápidamente, si más miramientos pero.. aun, una parte de John tenia miedo. Miedo de que no tuviese objetivo, de que la sensación de vacío nunca se iría, de que realmente nunca cerraría esa herida y tan solo se dopaba con mentiras dulces, esperanzas tontas.

A veces, cuando se acostaba y miraba el techo mohoso que le encerraba, sentía, más que pensaba, que simplemente estaba cansado. Cansado de encontrar un propósito, un rumbo, era como si debiera aceptar lo que le había estado persiguiendo tanto tiempo: Que no encajaba, que nunca lo haría. 

John Watson finalmente se había cansado de vivir.

¿Por qué había luchado tan fervientemente en el ejército? Aquellos sentimientos cálidos se le antojaban tan distantes, hasta el punto de que se saboreaban con el indiferente sabor de lo irreconocible. Sherlock, el huracán descontrolado que era, había arrasado toda su persona, llevándose a las profundidades del mar con él su alma, dejando el doctor tan solo una cáscara hueca.

En ocasiones no entendía por qué seguía siendo afectuoso con sus amigos (esa palabra ya no sonaba tan real como debería, o tan cálida, pero continuemos) y no solo empujaba el gatillo y acababa con todo de una vez. Quizás era la culpa, él no quería que nadie pasase por lo que estaba soportando, y quizás, si fuera más cálido, en algún momento entenderían que esa era su forma de despedirse, no como lo que había pasado con S.. tan caótico, irreversible y abrupto. Dio vueltas en la cama, intentando dormir. Quizás solo se estaba poniendo trabas, por que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, tenía miedo.. miedo de una oscuridad más densa y pesada de la que ya cargaba en su interior.

\------------------------------------

Ese era el día. Su contrato había acabado el viernes, y estaba libre, laboralmente, pronto, sería también carnalmente. Decidido, sin molestarse en usar su máscara salió del cubículo que nunca pudo llamar hogar, recogió el primer taxi que pasó por la diserta acera de aquella mañana gris y se dirigió a su único hogar.

-Qué dices de la camisa?

-Sherlock!

-encontraré tu célula terrorista subterránea, Mycroft. Solo regrésame a Londres.-Bla bla bla – Qué hay de John Watson.

Mycroft tuvo la audacia de parecer perplejo.

-¿John? –Sherlock evitó las ganas que tenia de rodar los ojos. “Sentimiento” dijo el Mycorft-palacio mental en su mente.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Ah sí, nos reunimos los viernes, a comer juntos. Lo he vigilado cuidadosamente, claro. – un mensaje en el aire que compartían los hermanos ante esta frase. –No hemos tenido ningún contacto.. para.. –una palabra adecuada.. –prepararlo.

-No, -Sherlock dirigió una última mirada a la fotografía –Parece bastante estable. –Pero aún, sentía que algo en los ojos de John simplemente no encajaba con su expresión. –Oh, y nos desharemos de eso. 

-Nos?

\-------------------------------------------

Finalmente, aquí estaba. Se paró frente a Baker Street y, asombrosamente, no sintió nada. Estaba tan muerto por dentro, tan hueco que.. las cosas simplemente resonaban, como si no pudiera acceder realmente a ellas. Ecos.. la realidad era tan solo una sombra de lo que solía ser.. de lo que debía ser.

Quien tenía la misión de vigilar a John Watson ese día era, por asares del destino cruel, una entusiasta novata que acababa de acceder al puesto, quien estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo perfecto y sobresalir notablemente con su entusiasmo primíparo. Por tanto, en sus incontenibles ganas de agradar a sus superiores y fastidiar a sus compañeros notificó que “J entró de forma sospechosa al 221 B” mensaje que llegó instantáneamente a Mycroft y fue, con la misma rapidez comunicado a Sherlock.

-Te diriges a John en este instante- MH

-Qué agradable SH (nótese el sarcasmo que antinaturalmente nuestro genio fue capaz de expresar en dos palabras. El ácido que tenia reservado para Mycroft al parecer también podía enviarse por ondas.)

\---------------------------------------------- 

John subió las escaleras, con calma pero no demasiado lento. Entró en el apartamento y posó sus ojos en todas sus antiguas pertenencias. Cerró los ojos e inhalo hondo. Si se concentraba, aún podía oler los viejos experimentos de Sherlock, el tabaco, incluso un poco de la pólvora de aquél día en que su compañero de piso había decidido que sería divertido dispararle a la pared. También, adentrándose más en sus recuerdos, podía escuchar el eco de viejas conversaciones, del violín, de las teclas en su laptop.. las discusiones. El doctor sintió que su cara se contraía y paralelamente empezó a sentir delicados caminos de cristal cálido que surcaban sus mejillas. Aquí era donde estaba la vida de John. Donde había renacido después de Afganistán y donde perecería eternamente con el recuerdo de su amigo y el dulce olor del café y el té.

Inhaló profundamente y repasó de nuevo el piso, devorándolo con los ojos, como si mediante su recuerdo fuera a ser capaz de llevarlo con él. Se acercó a su sillón y escuchó un pequeño crujido. Había vidrios rotos bajo su asiento, quizás la Señora Hudson había roto algún vaso en su tristeza. Con fluida calma levantó el trozo de vidrio. Le recordó tanto a su propio corazón roto. Lo sostuvo en su palma y lo miró con adoración. Cuantas cosas habría visto este pequeño trozo. Cerró su puño. Probablemente solo soledad. Lo soltó al sentir el pellizco y el picor que lo acompañaba. Se había cortado. Casi sonrió. Irónico.

Sacó su pistola del bolsillo. Se sentía un peso familiar al cargarla y una calidez singular, palpitante, como un corazón expectante, emocionado y contenido. Hoy era el día. Se paró frente a su sillón favorito, en frente del actualmente vacío sillón de Sherlock y repasó una última vez el apartamento. Suspiró y apuntó el arma a su cabeza.

_____________________________________________

Se paró ante la negra puerta de Baker Street. Inhaló, sintiendo un revoloteo extraño en su pecho, las emociones que florecían dentro de él eran tantas y tan variadas que controlarlas representaba un gran reto. El único detective consultor del mundo abrió cuidadoso la puerta, no teniendo muchas ganas (aún) de ver a la Señora Hudson. Con cada paso en la escalera su corazón latía mucho más rápido, y una sensación de malestar también crecía como alquitrán en su interior.

Estaba frente a su hogar cuando escuchó el disparo. Una bala. Un golpe seco. El corazón de Sherlock se detuvo.

-JOHN! –Quizás por primera vez en su vida Sherlock no pensó lo que hacía, esa tormenta encarnada que era surgió como huracán y derribó la puerta. Al entrar, con la luz opaca del piso visualizó una silueta. Un pequeño hombre sentado en su sillón favorito, de espaldas a la cocina y enfrentando la ventana oscurecida. El pelinegro sintió que un meteorito de comprensión caía para agitar su mundo: el olor de la pólvora, el cuerpo inmóvil de John, el olor de la sangre. Desde aquí, el pequeño doctor casi parecía dormido, y el detective tuvo miedo de avanzar para enfrentar su peor pesadilla. Una gota de líquido cálido cayó en su mano, y luego, al bajar la vista, cayó otra en su saco. Estaba llorando, y era la primera vez en años que lo volvía a hacer sin control. 

Ingenuamente había pensado que podría dejar su vida aquí, encapsularla en buenas intenciones y regresar para regocijarse con los seres queridos. Pero claro. John Watson, su vida, encarnada, irónicamente mortal. Una persona a la que había salvado fingiendo su suicidio y .. ahora.. Sherlock sintió una opresión en la garganta. Todo su transporte fuera de control. Temblaba. Su vista ahora era borrosa y todo su pecho dolía de una forma que no había sentido antes. 

El shock estaba llegando a detective. Rápidas imágenes en sucesión arrojaron información alarmante sobre el posible estado del doctor. Y, “muerto” “muerto” “muerto” eran la única posibilidad. Sherlock abrió los ojos (que no recordaba haber cerrado) y se pateó mental mente. ¡Observa! Un leve suspiro abandonó el cuerpo que yacía frente a él. Un pequeño sube y baja de su tórax, y aún así, Sherlock se precipitó hasta John.

John estaba llorando. Tan silenciosamente, como solo un cadáver habría podido. Y aún así, restos de vida escapaban de sus ojos fríos, apagados.

La cara era lo peor definitivamente. Si la tristeza, la pesadez y el desosiego pudiesen encarnarse, probablemente tendrían esa expresión. Tan vacía, melancólica, lúgubre.. Los ojos de Sherlock impactaron como un rayo en los de John al sentir el movimiento, y ese leve gesto, como sus pupilas se dilataban un poco en reconocimiento, fue lo que hizo que el detective pudiera volver a tener control de su cuerpo.

Sherlock, rápido como un rayo le quitó el arma, que se había entibiado ya en la mano de John y, al hacerlo, la mano del contrario tembló. 

-Llegas tarde. –Si era posible el color abandonó aún más la cara de Sherlock. Aún así, estaba lejos de parecerse al color moribundo de su amigo a su lado. –Acabo de decidir que no te acompañaré, Sherlock. –El mencionado se estremeció al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con tanta tristeza. –Yo.. Soy un médico Sherlock. Un maldito doctor. Puede que no tenga una vida para mi sin ti, pero, tendré una vida para ellos…Yo.. voy a reaprender a vivir.. –Sus ojos, que se habían perdido nuevamente en la ventana volvieron a enfocarse en el detective. Puso una mano en su pecho y un deje de sorpresa iluminó por un instante su expresión. –Vaya. Estoy.. –sus labios se curvaron en la sonrisa más lúgubre que el pelinegro había presenciado nunca. – Muy loco. ¡Mira! –un temblor bajó por la espalda del más alto- ¡Incluso puedo verte sosteniendo mi arma! Se siente tan real!- siguió una risa amarga que era todo menos agradable y solo sirvió para romper un poco más el palpitante corazón del detective.- Estoy tan perdido sin ti. Nada es real.. –Sherlock abrió la boca en un intento de contestar, pero en ese instante el doctor se levantó. –Pero tendrá que serlo. 

Agitó la mano en un intento de alejar a su fallecido mejor amigo, como si fuera una ilusión incorpórea, un fantasma que se desintegraría en humo al separar de si sus moléculas. La conmoción que lo golpeó más que literalmente fue suficiente para que volviese a caer en el asiento. 

Por fin miró realmente a la persona parada frente a si.

-Sherlock tú… -las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, o quizás simplemente no era posible que algo de verdad expresara lo que sentía. Sus ojos tendrían que ser suficiente. Finalmente miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos.

El pelinegro estaba mirando al suelo, en un trance ante la desgracia que pudo haber sido. La mano que había sostenido el arma llegó a sus ojos y empezó a llorar. El detective, que siempre había clamado ser una maquina sin sentimientos sintió como el corazón que había negado tener tanto tiempo se hacía añicos ahí. Justamente ahí, con su vida frente a él devastada. Todo por su culpa. Sherlock.. No pudo descifrar como se sentía. Y como dolía

Levantó la vista a John, quien para su sorpresa lo miraba con esos intensos ojos azules, que paulatinamente recuperaban algo de la vitalidad de antaño. Una serie de emociones cruzaron por aquél puente de miradas. Arrepentimiento, culpa, dolor, alivio, miedo, tristeza.. y.. algo más, una comprensión de lo que nunca se habían dicho pero existía. 

El doctor tomó a Sherlock por sorpresa cuando lo abrazó.

El tiempo que se había roto hace dos años (que se sentían como siglos) lentamente empezó a recomponerse entre aquél abrazo. –John yo…  
-Cállate Sherlock. 

Una carcajada acuosa continuó esa declaración.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, ¿Como van?  
Gracias por leer ^-^  
Andaba un poco deprimida y puf, inspiración, así que aquí está jejej
> 
> Yo.. No lo sé. Siento que había tanto que decir, y tanto que faltó, pero es que simplemente no sé como podría agregarlo. Principalmente quería explorar la culpa de Sherlock, pero, creo que fracasé monumentalmente. Quizás sea un proyecto futuro, pero lo dudo. 
> 
> Quería aclarar cosas que, no pude decir en el texto pero sería mejor explicar, por la naturalidad del paso del teimpo. 
> 
> -John sí salió el viernes y fue directamente a Baker Street, pero se veía así de demacrado por que durante esa semana el insomnio (Sí lo sufría, no sé si lo expresé bien. Prácticamente todos sus pensameintos ocurren durante la noche) empeoró agotándolo monumentalmente.  
\- Fueron Seis meses viviendo en Baker Street, seis meses siendo muy muy miserable y el último año trabajando. (No le presten mucha atención al tiempo)
> 
> Bueno creo que es todo jajajaajja si tienen dudas las responderé :D Nos vemos.


End file.
